A Cold Winter's Knight
'Part 1: A Meeting of Fates' Damnit, Damnit, Damnit...I'm going to be late ... '' I ran for the training hall, my mind racing with worry. Father would not be happy with me being late, and he would be doubly unhappy when the trainer let me go for being late. Fate had compelled me into this, because of my family name and its history. That, and my reputation in the Royal Military was on the line as well. ''Yeah...No pressure... '' I got to the training hall on time, my face red and my heart racing, much to the amusement of the trainer. He gave me a look of mild amusement. "I see my little threat worked on you, didn't it?" I nod, my expression hardly amused. I felt like a peasant, and I didn't want another indignity put upon me for a long time. It was embarrassing. Not to metion rumors would run wild in the Wolf Corps. Noting my expression, the trainer cleared his throat, grabbing my attention instantly. "There is a surprise for you for the rest of your training sessions, Master Koenig. Are you aquainted with the Schnee family?" I nod, because my family was well aquainted with them. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Mind telling me why you asked me this?" I asked. The trainer simply nodded and then gestured to his left, a figure coming out from the shadows and clad almost entirely in white. My shock was well hidden, but I was still shocked nonetheless. My mind was reeling a bit, my brain recognizing the figure instantly. She curtsied, "It's an honor to meet you, Master Koenig," her voice barely reaching my ears. I bowed, "Like wise, m'lady." I stood up, meeting her face for the first time. I immediately felt my knees weaken under me and my heart thunder in my chest. My face turned red for a brief moment. ''I think...I think I'm in love with her, and I'm her senior... I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves. The trainer looked to both of us, "Alright, make ready and wait for my signal." We both nod, drawing our blades, my heavy claymore against her rapier. It was a bit of an uneven fight, but my mind was now focused on the fight and got into a stance, a ripple of anticipation running down my spine. The trainer then stepped back "Ready?" We both nodded and he then dropped his hand, "Begin!" Weiss made the first move and our blades began to echo with impact inside the immense hall. 'Part 2: A Duel of the Fates' The Hall was silent except for the echoing of the blades impacting each other. We kept trading blows, but neither of us got through each other's defenses. As far as the trainer was concerned, it was an even match. If he looked closer, it was far from it. Weiss had me beat. She was hitting me hard and fast, and I happened to put up my blade just in time to block her blade. She had no prior experience, and I had over a year of experience on the frontlines. I've had it...time to finish this... I charge my claymore, the blade glowing with power as Weiss moved in for the kill, her blade glowing much like mine. If I was to win, my timing had to be absolutely perfect. So I bided my time, blocking when I could and waiting for an opening. Weiss came in and presented me an opening. I waited for a few seconds, my body open to attack. Wait...wait...let her make the mistake... She then came in for the kill, her blade coming for my chest. Then I spotted it...That ''was my opening... ''Now...! I brought the claymore in for a strike, the heavy blade cutting down like an axe, the tip slicing near her left side and impacting the ground, the force of the impact and the shockwave throwing her like a giant's hand and sending her skidding to a halt on the floor; well away from the 1 meter deep crater and the visible path of destruction the blade made. I exhaled, feeling a sense of triumph as I walked over to her, my blade in hand and I stood over her prone form bringing my blade up for a killing blow. "Do you yield?" I asked her, my blade still in position to strike. That she even survived that attack is impressive... She then got onto her hands and knees, groaning with pain, crimson rain dropping from the left side of her face. "Yes...yes, I yield," her quiet voice laced with pain from. I then sheathe my blade, my face one of silent triumph, the trainer clapped, pleased with my performance. I had beat Weiss by using her own moves against her. I bent over and held out my hand, and surprisingly, she took it. Again, I felt that same feeling that I had a almost and hour earlier. As she stood up, I saw a scar where the claymore had apparently cut her, the blade had missed her left eye by inches. She looked at me almost fondly. She was touched by the gesture, and her face betrayed that feeling like a theif in a vault. 'Part 3: A Bitter Parting' ''--A year and a half later--'' I was running through the snow in my best clothes, my claymore sheathed on my back. I had been given my orders by Weiss's father to guard a train that was being periodically hit by raiders, which was hardly news to a veteran like myself. I was going to meet her tonight, despite her father's objections. I had to see her one last time before I was separated from her. I know I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything to embarrass me or the family, but love makes me do stupid things... I arrived at White Castle, its imposing facade putting a knot in my stomach. I had to do this, for both our sakes. I went in through a side entrance, making my way to where I could meet her alone briefly befor the performance. My father's objections to what I was doing could go hang. An hour later, I heard a crowd cheering at her arrival, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves. The fact that her father was here wasn't helping me in the slightest. It was a few minutes later before she came through the door, and it closed behind her. I then made my move and she turned, stifling a gasp of surprise when she saw me. "Aleks...!", I put my finger to my lips, gesturing for her to keep silent. "Yes, Weiss, it's me." She had a look of confusion written on her face, "But...Father said you were going to leave..." I nodded, "Yes, I know, but I don't leave till tomorrow. I had to see you again, just one more time." She blushed, obviously touched by my actions. She looked at me, the other performance starting to come to a close. She said quietly "Aleks...it's almost time." I put my hands onto her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, giving her a look my father gave me when he tried to comfort me, my tone kindly, "Weiss, when you go out there, and hear the piano start up, take this advice: Just close your eyes and imagine you are the only one there on that stage, and open your eyes only when you hear the thunderous applause." She looked at me with that small smile of hers, "O-Okay...Thank you." I took my hands off her shoulders and left for the door, I then turned my head, her face marked with a pleading expression. She asked me in that quiet voice of hers, her tone fully of worry "W-Will I ever see you again...?" I shook my head, "Maybe not...But I'll be here for your performance. I'll be easy to spot." I placed my hand on the door, my heart feeling like it had been filled with lead, "Goodbye, for now..." Almost faintly, her voice tinged with sadness,I hear her say "Goodbye..." as I open the side door and left her there, bitter about my family resposibility. I stopped for a second in the snow, my eyes turned toward the sky, and I head into the main entrance to listen to her one last time. Knock 'em dead in there, Weiss...Show them what you're made of... Category:Weiss Category:Chris' Stuff